1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for analyzing cardiovascular system dysfunction by applying a varying pressure cycle to a blood vessel and plotting the rate of change of pressure in the vessel as a function of the applied pressure and to apparatus for practicing the method employing a pressure rate of change transducer to generate an electrical signal that is plotted as the dependent vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Vascular blood pressure in the form of measurements of systolic and diastolic pressure has long been recognized as an important indicator of cardiovascular system function. Cases of hypertension or hypotension revealed by measurements of blood pressure may be caused by either or both cardiac or vascular system impairments and more definitive tests, such as the electrocardiogram may be employed to diagnose the specific cause of a detected blood pressure abnormality.
Consideration of the nature of the cardiovascular system makes it apparent that almost all changes in condition of the system will effect the nature of the blood flow through the vascular system and only a small percentage of these condition changes will appreciably modify the systolic and diastolic pressure in the vascular system. Accordingly, many or even most cardiovascular anomalies cannot be diagnosed by the conventional blood pressure measurements. This analysis has motivated us to seek some form of non-invasive vascular pressure measurement capable of detecting those anomalies in cardiovascular system operation which escape detection by present techniques.